


House Acrostics

by hamsterwoman



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Acrostic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamsterwoman/pseuds/hamsterwoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Acrostics for all nine of the Great Houses in ASOIAF: Arryn, Baratheon, Greyjoy, Lannister, Martell, Stark, Targaryen, Tully, and Tyrell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House Acrostics

 

Arryn

**A** bove the Eyrie's lofty spires  
**R** eign winds and raptors in their gyre.  
**R** est easy, smallfolk of the Vale:  
**Y** ears pass, but Arryn will not fail --  
**N** o House holds its honor higher!  


 

* * *

 

 

Baratheon

  
**B** low, you storms, and spend your fury  
**A** nger spurs us to the fight  
**R** ighteous rage and courage sure  
**A** nd our faith in our own might  
**T** rumpets blow like peals of thunder  
**H** ammers strike like lightnings cold  
**E** very warrior gaze in wonder  
**O** n Baratheon proud and bold:  
**N** one will ever match our mold!

 

 

* * *

 

Greyjoy  
  
**G** rim are the Drowned God's halls  
**R** ed is the glint of our gold  
**E** ach orchard and field pays its toll  
**Y** et we do not sow, as of old.  
**J** ealous the ocean's embrace  
**O** nly the Ironborn rise.  
**Y** es, we pay the iron price.  


 

* * *

 

 

Lannister

  
**L** ions disdain the opinion of sheep  
**A** nd the shepherds' quaint notions of Right.  
**N** o debt left unpaid is an oath we shall keep:  
**N** othing less for the good of our pride.  
**I** n every endeavor lies victory's seed --  
**S** eize it, and fortunes will soar.  
**T** ake what you need, help your foes off their knees,  
**E** at whom you please, but be kind when they plead,  
**R** aise your heads: let them hear us roar.

 

 

* * *

 

Stark  
  
**S** ummers end. Prepare for winter's snow.  
**T** each your sons and daughters to be wise.  
**A** rm the Wall. Keep ancient lore, and so  
**R** eckon time. When winds of winter blow,  
**K** now: the lone wolf dies; the pack survives.

 

 

* * *

 

Tully  
  
**T** ake heed of the words that our fathers bequeathed:  
     Family, Duty, Honor.  
**U** nited we stand, in battle or peace:  
     Family, Duty, Honor.  
**L** essons our children learn at our knees:  
     Family Duty Honor.  
**L** et others chase glory, we're satisfied with  
     Family, Duty, Honor.  
**Y** esterday, now, forever -- this:  
     Family, Duty, Honor.

 

 

* * *

 

Tyrell  
  
**T** he flower of knighthood, the belle of the ball,  
**Y** esterday's steward -- now lord of the hall.  
**R** oses have thorns, but men notice the petals;  
**E** xcellent, then, if they should try our mettle:  
**L** et them wince and wonder, as we play along,  
**L** aughing and flourishing, growing strong.

 

* * *

 

 

Martell

**M** en, women of the desert sand  
**A** nd river's blood. Our wrath once woken,  
**R** aging and resolute we stand.  
**T** he sun unsetting is our token,  
**E** ver unconquered. Come what may,  
**L** et others fear, but each new fray  
**L** eaves us unbowed, unbent, unbroken.

 

* * *

 

 

Targaryen

**T** remble before the Blood of the Dragon,  
**A** we-struck and cowering in dread!  
**R** each to our greatness, the cowed, the ragged --  
**G** ather. Be sheltered. Be led.  
**A** loft from once-proud Valyria's ashes  
**R** ising, the dragon's three heads  
**Y** earn for dominion, conquest and clashes,  
**E** ternal invention, as genius flashes,  
**N** imbed in fire and wreathed in blood red.


End file.
